Switch!
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: Formerly: Confusing or Paths aren't we? Shinya Amys, 15, hardcore fan extraordinaire is suddenly thrust into the world of FMA but before she can get close to Ed, she must over come her biggest obstacle, ahem I mean his biggest obstacle. Ch. 1 sorta sucks.
1. Gender bender of the century

Shinya Amys is your average 15 year old teenager, well for a anime lover anyways, and a big fan of FullMetal Alchemist. Soon she finds herself in the world of FMA, a dream of hers, but much to her surprise, she's no longer a girl... but a guy. Now she deals with keeping her femininity, and trying to keep her affections for Ed. But if she succeeds can she win his?

StIP: And here I go starting another story

SD: damn you and your bloody inspirations

StIP:grins:

SD:sighs:

StIP: Disclaimer guy is still on vacation so I call forth... :dramatic music plays: Edward Elric

Ed: ... what am I doing here

StIP: Disclaim or I shall have my type of fun with you :winks, and nudges:

Ed: Eeep, right she doesn't own FMA only her character ... What's this ones name

StIP:flipping through book of names: don't know yet:flips pages: uh hold on this may take a while

-ten minutes later-

StIP: Well I guess I'll name him after my character for a story I'm currently writing, Toby. And now chapter begins

**Chapter begins**

A girl with dark brown hair, that went three inches past her shoulders, and ocean blue eyes sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair, currently listening to her sound track of FullMetal Alchemist, humming the tune to the current song. Just then her phone rang, looking over the caller ID read, "Kurohyou, Kira". Grinning she picked up the phone.

"Kira my dear nushi, so are you ready for the anime convention."

The girl on the other side sighed, "Yes Shinya, my mom will be there in a few minutes. Oh, and Ceileta's with us." The girl named Kira replied.

"Yay, Ceileta chi is with us. Well Kira chi, I'll ttyl, until you come anyways." Shinya said hanging up the phone. The moment it was on the hanger, the girl began to jump up and down excitedly.

"ANIME CONVENTION HERE I COME!" She shouted striking a dramatic pose. Walking over to her stereo, she blared her music as she began to play the air guitar to "Ready Steady Go".

A few minutes later a knock was heard on Shinya's door. Looking over she grinned, Kira must be here, she thought grabbing her book bag which had the FullMetal Alchemist logo on it. Opening the door she saw her older sister, Leiko. Leiko had chin length blonde hair, and deep blue.

"Shinya your friend his here." She said, her tone seemed agitated, turning away from Shinya, she walked into her room. Shinya looked after her sister shaking her head.

"Bye mom, dad, love ya lots," Shinya hollered running down the stairs rather quickly which resulted in a accident with her tumbling down the stairs. When she finally stopped she was out the front door. Getting up, she rubbed her head grimacing. Looking behind her Kira held open the door which led strait to the stairs.

"So, finding a new hobby in seeing how fast you can get out the door?" She said giving her friend an amused smile.

Shinya grinned as she folded her hands behind her head. "Heh heh heh, I'm as graceful as a swan." She laughed heading into the jeep, it was a black Cherokee. Kira walked around the jeep getting in the door across from Shinya. Ceileta was already in the car.

"Hey Shinya." Ceileta said smiling, her purple eyes beamed. She had navy blue hair.

Driving down the road Shinya looked out the window, her legs crossed, her head rested on her right hand. Kira looked over at her friend before raising an eyebrow. Ceileta stared out the window.

"Shinya what's wrong?" Kira asked, Shinya looked over sighing.

"Gah! I can't wait to get to the convention, seeing all these boring trees go by makes me want to strangle something." Shinya muttered, her voice agitated still turned to the window.

Kira shook her head at her slightly impatient friend, before opening her book and reading it. Shinya began mumbling incoherent things under her breath, a bored expression on her face. About thirty minuets later Shinya looked over at her friend who was now listening to a CD. Shinya poked her friend, smiling slightly.

Kira looked over at her, "What?"

Shinya smiled, "Kira, if you could be in any anime what would you be in?" Kira rolled her eyes at her friends silly question.

"Yu Yu Hakusho, why do you ask?"

Shinya gave her friend a toothy grin, "Well, I just want to know why you choose that anime that's all." Kira put her headphones back on.

"Because, I like the whole plot of the story." She said as she began to blare her music. Shinya smiled at her friend. Looking ahead she saw a car pull out suddenly.

Then all of a sudden, the car brakes were screeching. The sound of metal colliding with another drowning out all other sound, screaming was barely heard, and the car spun violently. Shinya didn't scream though, not yet, the only thing she could think of was what in the hell is going on. Slowly her vision began to fuzz out then eventually go black, the pain was intense, and only then did she scream.

Her whole body hurt, her right arm felt as if it being ripped off, slowly and surly piece by piece. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the voice. Almost as if she was already screaming, or had, and could no more. She felt as if she was surrounded by nothing, darkness over took her, then opening her eyes, her vision blurry, she could barely make out some figures around her, one had blonde hair, and the other had slicked back hair. The other figures were hard to make out, as blackness crept on her once more, but this time the pain truly did stop, and the last thing she felt was relief.

Opening her eyes, she felt kind of odd. Sitting up she tried to rub her eyes, but for some reason her arm wasn't responding. Looking down, her eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Holy shit." She murmured, her arm was completely gone. All of it. Looking around she began to panic. She was in a hospital, and it looked as if she was in a private room. The walls were bare, and the bed she was on was very simple. The door to the room was slightly ajar. Swinging her legs over the bed she nearly fell over. Her legs felt like jelly, not really painful, but unreliable. Forcing herself to walk, she hobbled over to the wash stand. There was a mirror above it. Looking in the mirror she screamed.

Just then a man ran in, slamming the door open. His hair was slicked back, it looked kind of spiked but not entirely, and he wore glasses. He looked panicked as he looked around the room.

"You shouldn't stand, you've been asleep for three days." The man said running over to Shinya and guiding her to her bed. Sitting down, she stared in disbelief at what was going on. Just then another guy walked in. He was short, and had blonde hair that framed his face, the back of it was put in a braid, and he had golden eyes, and was wearing a red coat.

"So I see he's finally awake." The boy said, with a slight smile looking at the other man.

"Yeah, I think the shock of losing his right arm must be pretty tough on him." The other man said. Just then a giant suit of armor walked in. Shinya looked at all three and blinked.

"Oh, you don't know who we are." The man with glasses replied, "Well I'm Maes Hughes," He said smiling.

"And I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." Ed replied pointing to himself. "And this is my little brother Alphonse Elric." Ed replied pointing to the suit of armor. Shinya blinked again.

"Pleased to meet you." Al said politely bowing. Shinya stared at them, "What would you're name be?" Al asked. Shinya's mind raced with an answer. She felt very awkward at the moment, for some reason, a weird sense of deja vu came over her. These people are from FullMetal Alchemist... WTF? What the hells going on? She thought trying to gather her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was answering his question, "Toby Laisen" The name rolled off her tongue without a second thought.

Looking around Shinya observed her surroundings more closely, There was a stand next to her, it had some food on it. Looking at it, her face contorted.

"What don't like hospital food?" Ed asked somewhat amused. Shinya looked at him, her heart began to race. ...It's the FullMetal Alchemist. I can't believe it, I'm here with the FullMetal Alchemist! She looked away blushing.

"No not really." She mumbled picking at her blanket, unable to meet his gold gaze.

A few minutes later Mustang walked in. "So I see he's awake." Mustang said looking at Shinya. Shinya looked over at him expecting some rude comment to come from him.

"This is Toby Laisen." Al replied gesturing to Shinya.

"Oh really? So, Toby I have a question for you, what do you think you were doing attempting a human transmutation?" Mustang replied giving Shinya a cold glare. Shinya's face showed puzzlement.

"Come again," she said, Mustang rolled his eyes.

"How else do you think you lost your arm. What? A car accident." Shinya's mind flashed back to the car accident. Her stomach dropped, as she remembered her friend Kira, but then this other memory crept in her mind, one that wasn't her own. She was sitting before a transmutation circle, or more like a he. In the middle was a pan the consisted of various ingredients. The circle he was doing was very complicated. She had only seen it once before. When Ed and Al were trying to revive their mother.

Her face went pale white as her hands became clammy. "No," she whispered faintly. Her heart raced inside of her. "I.. I... attempted a human transmutation?" She looked up at everybody. Ed and Al looked away. Hughes face showed pity. Mustang's confusion.

"You don't remember?" Hughes asked sitting on the bed, concerned painted his face.

Shinya felt cold and alone all of a sudden, she looked down unable to meet anyone's stare. She felt as if all eyes were on her judging her. Getting the courage, she looked up meeting Edward's gaze. For some reason it felt as if he knew exactly how she felt. How desperate and alone she was. Taking deep breaths she gathered her thoughts.

"So, what do I do?" She asked looking around the room.

"Your call." Mustang said simply. Shinya furrowed her brows in thought.

"Well, I want to repent for my sins, so I suppose I have to get a prostectic arm, so I'll be able to do it with ease." She stated looking around the room, Ed smiled.

"That's good, I know this great place. They make the best automail." Ed said happily. Shinya smiled.

Preparing for the trip really took no time at all, what threw Shinya for a loop was the realization that Shinya was no longer Shinya but Toby. Or put in lameance terms, she was now a he. Shinya, or now Toby had honey brown hair, that framed the face but was cut short in the back. Also she, well he, still had her basic features, only a bit more masculine.

**End chapter one**

StIP: HA pretty awesome, how many readers saw that coming

SD: ... all of em' you did tell them in the summary

StIP: ...

Ed: Read and Review

StIP: Oddly enough I miss disclaimer guy...

Add on Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, and or anything else mentioned.


	2. Otherworldly Matters

**I apologize for my long absence. Frankly I had given up on this story because as clever as I thought the initial idea was (despite my lack of skill in writing) the readers (you guys) didn't show much interest in it with the exception of a select few. As of recently I had just got my internet and computer back, and much to my surprise I had gotten a review for this story recently. Well, I decided for the select few who asked me to continue that I would, but since it hs been four years and the second chapter that I did write has long since been deleted, and I don't remember much of where this story was going so let's see where it leads us now four years later, five english classes later and many , I Alright I haven't done the intros to my stories like this in a while so... let's see how I do:**

**StIP: Hiya, been awhile hasn't it.**

**Disclaimer guy: Dude... you've been missing from this account for 4 years.**

**StIP: Eh eh eh...(chuckles) yeah... **

**Disclaimer guy: Where is SD?**

**StIP: Grounded. I'll call her when she's not. Alright, Disclaim por favor.**

**Disclaimer guy: Si! StIP no tenga FMA. **

**StIP: ...good one.**

_Chapter 2: Otherworldly matters_

Shinya sat in the hospital room all alone. Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hughes, had left about thirty minutes ago. Visiting hours were up, and the nurses around here were rule nazis.

After everything that had happened, she felt extremely numb. Despite the memory inserts from Toby's failed transmutation, everything else about his life was a mystery. Hughes tried hard to get Shinya to recall, but she knew there was nothing to recall. She had her own memories of her life, but as far as these men were concerned that was _none_ of their concern. After realizing her lack of knowlege Hughes decided to do some background research of his own to see if he would turn up anything about this Toby Laisen that she was thought to be.

She really had no idea how she got here, why she was in a boys body, which by the way was really gross, and how was she to get home.

Sitting alone really did not help stave off these thoughts, and with no one to distract her, namely Edward Elric, oneself could not refrain from pondering such matters. Despite how attractive the Fullmetal Alchemist was, was it wrong to want someone when you yourself was a boy. Is this how gay men feel? What if she was gay all along and never knew it?

With this thought Shinya barked a laugh, if she always like guys, then she wasn't gay. She was just a girl put inside of a boys body, but then this raised another question. Could the person who was inside of this body have been gay if she liked boys still? Or maybe her heterosexual self was dictating her feelings, and maybe the person who occupied the suit before her was straight? Or maybe not? Shinya tried to put a hand to her head, all of this deep thinking making her head feel tight, but shortly after trying remembered that she no longer possessed a right arm. This made her stomach churn. It still felt as if it was there; as if she could lift it and move it around, but it wasn't. There was only air.

She sighed regretfully, and laid down, closing her eyes. Sleep didn't come for quite a while but when it did, it was a restless slumber.

_Floating above her unconcious body, Shinya shivered. She was watching herself on the hospital bed, but this wasn't the same room she was in. It was more futuristic, like in her world. "That must be me." She murmured to herself. In the next bed Kira slept peacefully. Both girls were hooked up to machines monitoring every vital and statistic. "Oh Kira." She whispered, her whole body being filled with grief. This whole time she was worried about being stuck in another world, and here Kira was lying on the brink of death. _

_A sudden thought made Shinya cry out, and tears well up. "Oh Ceileta!" If Ceileta wasn't here, then she could be dead. If Kira and herself were in such critical condition, then Ceileta..._

"Hey, wake up." She heard faintly. Her conciousness dissappered from her world, and returned to her current body. Her right shoulder throbbed and her eyes felt heavy.

"Nooooo," She whined, rolling over onto her side, only to cry out in pain. The throbbing esclataed to sharp stabbing pain. Sitting up, she glared about the room bleary eyed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the three people in her room: Ed, Al, and Alex Louis Armstrong; the Strong Arm alchemist.

"Get dressed, the train will be leaving soon." Ed replied, throwing clothes at her feet. Shinya stared at the clothes for a good minute before Al drew her tired gaze.

"You're not a morning person are you?" He sounded so earnest. Shrugging, Shinya swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up, grabbing her clothes and making a bee line for the bathroom. "Gotta pee." She muttered, closing the door behind her. Placing her clothes on the sink, she began to fumble with pulling down her pants.

A scream from the bathroom made the Fullmetal Alchemist dash to the door, and pound furiously on the door. "Toby! What is it?" Ed couldn't help but wonder if maybe more of Toby was taken in exchange, maybe he was a eunuch now.

"I'M A GUY!" Shinya cried from the bathroom, she which really sounded like a he and also sounded hysterical.

Ed looked over his shoulder at Al and Armstrong who shrugged. Last time Ed knew, seeing the truth didn't change your gender. "Weren't you a boy before your transmutation?" Ed slowly asked.

Toby was silent for a moment, "Yes?" She sounded as if she was second guessing herself. She coughed, "Uh, yeah. I've always been a boy." She said with a deepened voice. "Just messin' with you guys." She laughed pretensiously, which was followed by a thud, bang, and several mutterings. A moment later the door opened, and she walked out, clothes changed, and her cheeks bright red.

"Are you alright?" Armstrong asked, taking step forward and putting his hand on her forehead. Shinya looked down abashed.

"Yeah, I just had some messed up dreams, that's all." She murmured. _Well that, and now I've got an outty instead of an inny._ Her cheeks flushed bright red with that thought.

"Well, let's hurry up and get to the train station." Ed replied, picking up a bag. Shinya stared at the bag, and then at Ed. "You want to carry it?" He asked holding out the bag. Shinya shook her head, and walked out the door behind Armstrong.

Boarding the train was easy enough, and shortly after the train had departed. Shinya sat on the outside of the seat, and with little to do decided to learn more about these famed characters; mostly Edward Elric.

"Why are you helping me?" She was never one for tact. Startled, Ed and Al looked at her with wide eyes. "Come on, there has to be a reason. People just don't help each other because they are in need."

Ed and Al eyed eachother nervously. Shinya tried to cross her arms, but soon enough remembered that she was unable, and so her left arm hung limply by her side. "Well, I guess... uh-"

Ed's impaired speech was cut off by a girl falling onto Shinya's lap. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." she cried out, but making no move to get up. "I'm such a clutz," She replied tapping her forehead.

"Uh, okay?" Shinya quirked a brow. The girl stayed where she was. "Um, could you please, ya know..." Shinya shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm sorry." She replied, leveraging her self up with the back of the seat. "I'm Kisa. What's your name?" She smiled with all of her pearly whites showing, something Shinya failed to notice.

"Shi- er.. ha yeah, I'm Toby." Shinya laughed uncomfortably, scratching her head. Her nervous behavior was sorely misinturpreted by everyone else. "So, uh yeah. Nice of you to _drop _in." She snickered at this pun. "It was lovely meeting you." And with that, her conversation was over and she was ready to learn more about her favorite alchemist; Edward Elric.

"I really am sorry about that," Kisa bowed apologetically. "I have such a terrbile habbit of- Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm?" She blurted with wide eyes.

Panic began to arise within Shinya's stomach, now realizing that she was going to have to lie a lot about her arm. "Er..." She began mentally berating herself for lack of spur of the moment plausible lies. That was more of Kira's thing anyhow. Putting on a brave face, she smiled in what she hopes was a humble smile and replied martyr like, "I lost it in a rescue." The girl leaned forward, her boobs relatively close to Shinya's face, and quite frankly, grossing her out. "Yeah, a little girl was playing on some train tracks, and her foot got caught. I was able to free her before the train hit but..." She made her voice faulter for the drammatic effect, all the while trying to remember what movie she had seen a rescue from a train accident.

"And you're still able to ride trains after all that?" She quesitoned in awe. Shinya nodded grinning. As far fetched as that story was, she did make it sound pretty good. "So you're afraid of nothing?"

Shinya smirked, "Pretty much, except for lions, tigers and bears-"

"Oh, my!" Kisa gasped.

Shinya laughed lightly, "Well put, Doll." Shinya's amusement faded as she finished that sentence. _Doll, what the heck? Why did I call her Doll. Next thing I know I'll be calling her a fine lookin' dame._ Ed, Al and Armstrong seemed rather confused as to the conversation that was transpiring. Ed leaned into Shinya and whispered in her ear.

"Train accident?" Shinya couldn't help but close her eyes and smile. Ed was so close she could feel his body.

"Mhm, it sounds better than my other story." She muttered in bliss. He was so close, the only thing seperating them was this infernal _male _body she occupied.

"And what's that," He quiried.

"The Keebler Elves took it for their sacrifice to the great Tree so they could make the evil fudge cookie of-"

"What?" The four questioned stimulously. Shinya failed to realize how loud she was speaking at that moment.

"I uh, read that in a book. It was about elves, that made cookies... in a tree." She could feel her face growing hotter every second. Regardless of what world you lived in, that sounded crazy no matter who said it.

The silence became uncomfortable, and Kisa began to shift from foot to foot. "So uh," She squeezed herself in beside Armstrong, ignoring him completely or the fact that between him and Al there was no bench space left. "What's it like being cripple?" This question came as a total speech rendering opening line. It was as bad as entering a random conversation saying: _"So, who died?"_ Only to find out someone had died. Shinya found out the hard way there were three places you never said this: At a morgue or funeral (duh), and at a retirement home. Of course she slipped up on the latter, because really, old people usually seem to be alive and kicking, usually.

So there sat Shinya, mentally flailing, whilist trying to think of something to say. Her being let's say physically impaired because cripple sounds so apathetic, in such a short time came quite as a shock, and dealing with the fact that she was now a he, and a gay mind you because Ed is so worth it, she really did not have any time to process the extent of her being one arm short, no pun intended, while dealing with her newfound er, lets say masculinity.

Now as amusing as it was to watch Shinya look bewildered, the only one who did not find pleasure in this was Kisa, who at this point realized her grave error, and could have possibly made Toby, this drop dead gorgess cripp- er physically impaired man upset with her. "I'm so sorry, that was so rude of me. Really, I'm never this way." She bowed in her seat, her whole face turning red unable to meet Toby's _cool_ gaze.

Laughing at the uncomfortableness of the situation, Shinya took Kisa's one hand, and held it in her own. Now before coming to this world, Shinya did this with her friends during their many hardships when she needed them to make eye contact with her. This gesture took on a whole new meaning with her new body, but being so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she did not notice. "It's alright. This just happened to me anyhow, and even though I won't have _my_ arm anymore, I'm getting a prosthetic one." She said comfortingly.

"That is so cool." Kisa smiled big, her pearly whites almost blinding Shinya. Releasing her grip, Shinya sat back.

"I know," She replied with a bravado and a smirk. Ed rolled his eyes irratably, Al sat with a look of befuddlement, well as much as a suit of armor could have, and Armstrong seemed genuinely amused by Shinya's every action. At this moment, her stomach decided to speak out in protest, for her last meal had been some time ago. This made her growl irratably. A person cannot be cool if they're stomach is being noisy.

"Oh, your hungry." Kisa piped up. Shinya rolled her eyes, _No dip Sherlock._ "Let me go get some food, my treat for being so rude." She chirped jumping up, bowing, and prancing away.

"It seems you're quite the stud-muffin." Armstrong said once Kisa was saftly out of earshot. _Uhg, two words I never wanna hear from his mouth ever again._ She thought disgustedly. "Why, in my youth, well I would say my prime years, but I am still in my prime as is with all of the members of the Armstrong family with our impecable family genes and longevity, as I was saying I had many women throwing themselves at my feet as is with all members of the Armstrong family for many generations, women and men alike unable to refuse our charm that has been passed down for many generations-"

Shinya leaned forward mentally keeping tabs on how many times Armstrong used the words, _Armstrong_, and _generation _in his little monolouge of his superior family history.

Ed groaned, leaning his head on the back of the booth, "There he goes again." He muttered. Al shook his head, and Shinya couldn't help but feel him smiling.

Shinya had already got a 86 to 63 ratio when Kisa returned. "I wasn't sure what you liked but-" Armstrong grew quiet, seeming as if he never even started that spew about his "devilish good looks," and "irresitable charm." "I uh-"

"DUMPLINGS!" Shinya squealed, and mind you, that was so not masculine. "I LOVE dumplings. You Rock!" She said as Kisa happily handed over the delicous goodness, and resumed her seat by Armstrong.

"You rock," She said softly with a baffled expression, "Is that good?"

Shinya rolled her eyes, taking a huge bite. "Well yeah. It's uh... It's kinda like saying you're beyond amazing." Kisa blushed, subtly covering her face with her hand, a smile smile on her lips.

"Quite the stud." Armstrong muttered thoughtfully. Shinya glared daggers at him, Ed and Al snickered.

While Shinya ate; Kisa stared, Armstrong contemplated the theory of relativity, Ed recited the table of elements, and Al daydreamed about having a travling kitten companion. What an exciting bunch.

"So, Kisa. What brings you out to the country side?" Shinya politely inquired. Kisa blushed.

"Oh, well I'm a ballet dancer, but since I have a weekend off so I thought I would visit my parents." She replied flattered that Shinya showed interest in her.

"A clutzy ballerina?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" Al asked leaning forward genuinely curious. Kisa cleared her throat.

"Oh, I only get clutzy arond cute boys- er I mean...Oh no!" She cried into her hands, her whole face red. Ed started to laugh, and Al shrank in his seat, embarrassed by causing Kisa embarrasment.

"Oh leave her alone. I think that's great that you're a ballerina. I always wanted to do ballet, but I don't have the legs for it." Shinya replied modestly. Kisa gaped at her, and Shinya realized her blunder. _Gah, I keep forgetting I'm a boy._ Her statement also earned a rather strange look from the three alchemists.

"Are you kidding me? You have the perfect build for ballet!" Kisa practically screamed. Shinya jumped then grimanced.

"Well, when I was younger I didn't." She muttered absently, suddenly feeling really cold which didn't make much sense considering that she was already wearing a thick shirt and a jacket.

"Hey, are you okay?" Al asked leaning forward as if he was about to catch Shinya. Kisa put her hand on Shinya's forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up." She said her brows knitting together in concern. Ed scoffed.

"No kidding, I can feel her body heat just by sitting near her. She feels like a portable heater."

"Well that's all bloody well and all but I'm so cold." Shinya snapped hugging herself for warmth, unable to understand her strange symptoms. She could feel the heat radiating off her skin, but it felt as if she was standing out in a blizzard in the middle of winter in Alaska.

"Hurry, take off your jacket." Kisa pleaded, reaching for her jacket. Shinya tried to jerk back. "Come on, you're on fire and you'll hurt yourself if you don't get your body to cool off." She begged, tears brimming her eyes.

"But I'm so cold," Shinya replied through chattering teeth. Armstrong grunted.

"Toby, Kisa's right. If you won't take off your jacket, I'll have to rip it off." He looked utterly serious. This made Shinya snarl.

"Yeah, pick on the sick one. That's classic." Shinya started to glare, but then felt to tired and just fell back. "You know," She said slowly. This was getting harder by the second and was a little ridiculous. "I just can't catch a break can I?" She slowly blinked.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ed's voice brimmed with panic. After that everyone's voice became murmurs, Shinya unable to make out words anymore. Slowly she drifted out of conciousness, only to come to, then drift off again.

_Again, Shinya was floating above her body but this time, Kira sat upon her bed fully awake, and Ceileta sat between them both, seemingly well except for a broken arm. "Kira, it's been two weeks. What if she never wakes up?" Tears brimmed Ceileta's eyes. Kira smiled comfortingly._

_"She'll be okay, she's Shinya. She's one-of-a-kind bonfide pain in the ass, and we couldn't get rid of her if we tried..." Kira's face crumpled as she began to cry harder than Ceileta. Both girls sobbed, and Shinya watched, unable to do anything. _Am I going to die?_ She thought to herself. A blip from one of the monitors connected to Shinya's body drew her attention before more machines started beeping. Panic seized Shinya, along with Kira and Ceileta. "What's going on!?" Kira cried out in alarm. _

_A couple of nurses rushed in, one rushed over to Shinya's incompasitated body, while the other ushered Ceileta out of the room. "What's going on with her?" Kira demanded. The nurse that escorted Ceileta out, closed the curtain between them. Then a few doctors rushed in, and began poking at her body, muttering medical termonology that was beyond anything Shinya had learned from watching House M.D. and ER. _

_"If we don't act fast, she'll be a goner." One of the doctors said, pulling out a pair of paddles. "_What's going on?" _Shinya said to no one in paticular since she was unheard and unseen. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore, but because she had to she forced them open. Because it was her body she wanted to live, but it looked so grim. _"Come on, come on. Live dangit. Like Kira said, she couldn't get rid of us." _She tried pep-talking to her body. "_LIVE!" _She screamed. Down below her eyes snapped open. The doctor closed up her shirt, and Shinya's body sat up, "Kari!" She screamed. The diembodied form of Shinya stared in horror. Who was in her body. "Kari, where's Kari?" The imposer begged, tears streaming down her face. This was weird enough to make the _Twilight Zone_ proud. _

_"Ma'am, please calm down. I understand that you've been through a lot, but don't stress yourself." The doctor pleaded. The imposter looked bewildered. _

_"Ma'am?" the imposter said uncomfortably. Warily she looked down her hospital gown before screaming, "Holy crap I'm a freakin' girl!" The imposter screamed at a frequencey that made Shinya's "head" wanted to exploed, and admist all this, she felt sorry for all the people who had to put up with her voice when it operated at that frequencey, which was quite often. _

_Ceileta deeming it safe, ran in the room and took up Shinya in an embrace. "Oh, I knew you would be okay. I just knew it." Tears ran down her face as she laughed. _

_"Hey, hey, lemme see her!" Kira whined, and Ceileta opened up the curtain. The imposter Shinya gasped._

_"Kari, you're alive!" _Shinya _started to hobble out of the bed, only to have a few nurses restrain the imposter. "Kari, I thought I failed. I thought I would never see you again!" Tears ran down the imposters face._

_"Kari?" Ceileta's eyes crinkled in confusion, and Kira looked worried. _

_"Kari, are you okay? It's me Toby." The body snatcher said. "I guess you probably don't recongize me since I'm a girl." Toby said dejectedly. "It must be a result of the transmutation." He muttered to himself in contemplation._

**Okay, I apologize for the long absence, but I had forsaken this story, but obviously you guys were nice enough to guilt me into continuing so I fished this out of the "Never touch again" folder, and now here it is, for you, and obviously not me because I wouldn't have updated it. **

**Starting with oldest review:**

**CowNapkin: I like the spelling Tobi. If I had a girl, or a girl dog I'd spell their name like that. At least that's what I think, but I could be wrong. Again, thank you for the review, sorry it's so long in coming. In fact, I feel so terrible so here you go (hands over digital glass of goats milk) tee hee, I didn't forget. Now to be nicer (hands over a lot muffins) I hope you like muffins.**

**ShadowintheRain: I uhh.. failed to update soon. Sorry. I know you like corn muffins so here (truck load shipment of corn muffins) and you can eat those while watching Kingdom Hospital.**

**Starlight-Dagger: (Sends a neatly assorted basket of cookies with a pretty ribbon) I didn't abandon it, see! I'm glad you think it's cool, and I hope you still like it, especially since my writing style has changed so much since when I first started it (like five english classes and a college class later). Again I feel terrible not updating so soon. Especially since you showed genuine interest in my story.**

**Sunfrost: Thank you for letting me know, and again I apologize for attempting to abandon it. (Gives a bucket of Rocky Road ice cream) I hope you like ice cream, if not I'll have to re-think my gift.**

**And last but not certainly least, Debbie Aaron Primal: This girl here bothered to review four years after I posted this story. Four years! If I saw a story hadn't been updated in that long I would have checked the other stories and if they hadn't been updated recently I would have assumed the writer had abandoned her account (like me) and would never get the review so I wouldn't bother. She bothered... and due to luck I somehow found it (and by the by this account is tied to my abandoned aol account). So here you go Debbie Aaron Primal I give you an armful of biscoti. **

**Okay, so on a side note I did just get my computer back, hence me actually picking up my story. On another note, I did abandon this story shortly after posting it, so to those of you who showed actual interst in it, I wasn't ignoring you, but when I finally did get your review I was computerless and so I didn't care to update it because I'm not a pen and paper kind of gal (unless I'm doing the story outline). **

**Disclaimer Guy: Dude, shut up. They get it, you're sorry. **

**StIP: (gives D.G. and unnerving stare)**

**Disclaimer Guy: What?**

**StIP: Keep it up and I'll get rid of you, and state disclaimers from the beginning, without you.**

**Disclaimer Guy: (gasps) You wouldn't? (offended look) You would!**

**StIP: It's up to the readers... if they like you that is. Okay, I'm not trying to beg for reviews or anything, but I want to know. Do you like the beginnings with Disclaimer guy, or would you prefer the paragraph where I ramble for five hours, then lead into the story? If you care then let me know and tell me, and if not then remain silent, and I will make the desicion.**

**Disclaimer Guy: But, but, but, I'm comic relief.**

**StIP: You're so four years ago.**

**Disclaimer Guy: (starts to cry silently) You're cruel. I thought we had something special... (sobs)**

**StIP: (sigh) Oi, well since you've already read, I won't say it, but if you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to let off some steam, by all means message, I even run a thearpy service (just kidding). **

**Disclaimer guy: Anything mentioned that wasn't disclaimed I now disclaim.**

**Hang in there for chapter 3**


	3. Diplomatic hostilites

**I'm sorry about the horrible updating time. I'm working on it, slowly but surely. **

_Chapter 3: Invasion of the Body Snatchers?_

_"Kari, are you okay? It's me Toby." The body snatcher said. "I guess you probably don't recognize me since I'm a girl." Toby said dejectedly. "It must be a result of the transmutation." He muttered not quite sure how it was plausible, but must be for he was now a she.._

"You!"_ Shinya seethed, wishing she could wrap her hands around Toby, who looks like Shinya herself at this current moment because he's a stupid smelly body snatcher, because he had to be the reason she was him, and now he her, and on top of that why she didn't have an arm. _

_Her two friends looked at each other with worried looks, as the doctor took notes. "So what was your name again?" The doctor eyed Toby, the horrendous body snatcher, warily. _Great, I'm going to get stuck in a mental ward thanks to psycho "I'm going to bring a friggin' human back to life," dude. _Shinya thought heatedly. _

_Toby for the first time he realized something wasn't right. The way the doctor eyed him, made him realize what he was saying wasn't working in his benefit. Looking at his wrist he saw a identification band. "Shinya Amys." He replied meeting the doctors gaze. Forcing a laugh, he scratched his head. "Crazy dreams, a traumatic experience can do that ya'know." He grinned. The doctor shook his head, then walked out. _

_Kira laughed, "Earlier, did you say transmutation?" Toby shrugged._

_"Why do you ask?" He asked eyeing Kira suspiciously. _

_"Because I know what a Fullmetal Obbsessie you can be, and I was gonna ask if you were dreaming about it." She rolled her eyes at what seemed like a normal answer for the trio, but unbeknownst to the two friends, Shinya wasn't herself, and this common knowledge wasn't so common with outsiders._

"Traitorus fiend. If I wasn't disembodied, I would so rip your head off." _Shinya bellowed at the person occupying her body. This was so bloody unfair, and here she was, stuck in limbo watching some pervert control her body. _

"Hey Toby." _Shinya heard as if an echo. _"Toby, come on. Wake up." _Hey, that's Ed's voice. _

"Hang on just a little bit longer," _And that's Al's voice. When she blinked, the hospital room before her had disappeared. _

Opening her eyes, Shinya was greeted with homey surroundings. She was at someone's home, but as to whom, she had no idea. "Brother, she's awake." Al stated sitting by her side. How did she not notice him sitting right there? He was a giant suit of armor, a blind man couldn't miss him. Ed sighed, and then whacked her over the head.

"You idiot, scaring us like that." He complained. Shinya bolted up, her left hand balled into a fist.

"Hit me again and I'll kill you." She hissed, her attraction towards the totally drop dead gorgeous alchemist temporarily forgotten. Ed's eyes bulged out of his head, for Toby seemed laid back, that is, until now.

"Uh, sorry." He apologized weakly. Shinya still glared at him tensed. Al shook his head sighing.

"ED!" A familiar female voice called. Shinya looked towards the door curiously.

"Winry." She muttered absently. Ed and Al's heads snapped toward her in such an alarming fashion she vaguely wondered if they were suffering from whiplash.

"ED!" Winry hollered again, but Ed was totally focused on Shinya, as was Al. Shinya looked away from the door and looked at the two brothers.

"What did you say?" Al asked quietly.

"Winry..." _Oops_ Shinya thought mentally abusing herself for her lack of attentiveness. _Uhg! How retarded am I? _Her face slightly contorted with disgust at her own stupidity.

"How do you know Winry?" Ed asked leaning forward, his face only inches away from her. Her body trembled with delight, knowing that if she were to lean forward their lips would meet. Forcing herself to stay put she smiled slightly.

"You were talking about her earlier." She replied coolly, shrugging as if he really did. Ed eyed her doubtfully.

"I don't think I ever said her name." He stated. Shinya shook her head.

"You did, I remember distinctly when you were telling me about your great automail mechanic." Shinya spoke with absolute certainly. Ed still looked doubtful.

"I don't think brother did." Al stated also a little shaky. Shinya nodded her head with earnest eyes.

"He did, I remember. How else would I know her name?" Shinya lied right through her teeth. The brothers studied each other for a long moment before looking back at Shinya.

"I suppose so." Ed muttered, still not totally convinced, but with no other plausible answer, had to accept. "It just feels like I didn't though." He muttered off hand. Shinya shrugged.

"Sometimes I feel that way," She said encouragingly. _But you're right. You never said her name._ Shinya thought smugly knowing full well she duped her beloved into believing her lie. As terrible as it was, it was kind of flattering. Out witting a genius wasn't something you did every day, unless you were Roy Mustang. Before Shinya could relish in her witty-ness, Winry entered the room.

Her bright blue eyes brushed over Ed and Al before settling on her, Shinya, who lest we forget, does look like a boy. "Oh!" She squealed, running over to Shinya's side. Her hand was gently placed on her/his forehead. "You're fever is broken. That's good. We almost lost you." She stepped back, abeit slowly, her eyes scanning the body that Shinya had currently assumed.

"I almost died?" Shinya choked out. Laughing nervously, she rubbed her neck. "How'd that happen."

Ed sat down, crossing his arms, and stretching his legs out. "I dunno exactly what caused it, but shortly after you passed out, your heart quit beating." Shinya nodded tentatively with wide eyes. Ed scratched his chin. "I had to perform CPR." Ed looked over at Shinya. "Why are you looking at me like some love-struck chick?"

She jumped, before biting her lip and looking down abashed. "Er..." _C'mon! Think dummy, think!_ "Uh... I'm... not."

Ed quirked a brow, "Then what do you call it?"

Shinya gritted her teeth, "Um," She bit her thumb for a moment. "It's a look of absolute appreciation." She coughed before replying in a gruff voice, "Thanks dude."

Al sweatdropped. Ed looked away, sighing, _Why do I get stuck with the weirdos... and he's so freakin' tall! That's unfair!_

A thought occurred to Al. "Dude? What does that mean?"

Shinya grinned, glad to be away from the subject of her 'sexuality.' "Dude, er, it's a term in reference to someone... Like, um, a man, or something like that. It's just something we say where I come from." Al nodded slowly. "I would use it like 'Hey dude, sup?' and so stuff like that."

Winry sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together. _Oh! He's so cool._

Ed rolled his eyes. "That's lame."

Winry slowly turned towards Ed, her wrench appearing out of nowhere. She lunged for him, swinging the wrench like an club, and he scrambled out of the chair in record speed, but alas, between the two, Winry had prevailed, and sobbing silently in a corner was the Fullmetal Alchemist, with a wrench sized indent in his head as proof of their battle and his miserable defeat.

"I see he's awake," Armstrong's voice drew the four teens attention. "You gave us quite a scare," Shinya bowed her head abashed, and Ed sobbed silently in the corner.

Al stepped forward, "General, what exactly caused him to almost die? The doctors said he was okay-" Ed stood up, leaning down eye level with Shinya.

Again she had to restrain herself from molesting him, and lest we forget this fact that I must strongly drill into your, the readers heads, Shinya is a obsessed Ed fangirl. She has posters, shirts, backpacks, action figures and even Vic Mignogna's signature on a drawing of Edward Elric, so the urge to do such naughty things will constantly be at the back of poor Shinya's mind.

"Last time I checked, almost dying isn't okay." Ed wryly retorted. Shinya, glanced between Armstong and Pinako, bewildered. If they didn't have the answer, then she would never know why she almost died. They looked at her, expecting her to answer. "Well, oh brilliant one? Answer us." Ed smugly crossed his arms.

"How the heck am I s'posed to know?" She threw back angrily. _Considering the fact that I'm a boy and all... and I wasn't born this way!_ "Everything I know is a lie, and thanks to the stupid body snatcher, I'm here..." She trailed off.

Pinako stepped forward, her hands folded behind her back. "What's it like? On the other side?" Shinya's mouth hung agape. Pinako chuckled, waving her hand. "Never mind, we'll discuss it another time. Now answer me, why do you want automail?"

She took a deep breath, "I need one." Pinako smirked.

"Do you even realize the seriousness of automail?"

Shinya looked at her hand, her mouth dry. She tried to work some saliva in her mouth, but she couldn't. She slowly nodded her head.

Pinako frowned. "Do you want this?"

The girl's heart pounded erratically in her chest, well actually in his chest. She was able to work in a little spit. "Yes." She said quietly.

She knew how bad this was going to be. How serious it was. It was an arm implant. There was nothing fun about it, but of course watching the show never really gave her the concept of it.

Being here, being now did. There was no going back once she agreed.

Pinako smiled ruefully. The reaction she received from her patient told her everything she needed to know. Toby knew what was going on. He wasn't deluding himself into thinking that this was a pony ride. "I will be re-wiring your nervous system to respond to the prosthetic arm." Shinya nodded. "But the real work begins after I install the limb. You have to re-train your nervous systems to respond accordingly to a foreign arm. If your body rejects the prosthetic limb, removal leaves you with a 50/50 chance of survival, and even then you have to deal with damaged nerves. The pain is beyond words, and even with the best surgeries there will be pain."

Pinako took a deep breath and continued. "Do you want to go through with this?"

Shinya's breath hitched. If Pinako asked her one more time the girl was going to tattoo it to her forehead saying; _Yes I want the bloody surgery!_ "I can't do anything else. My entire arm is gone." Shinya had to bite back the tears that were attempting to surface. "I don't even have a nub to poke people with!" Frustration leaked out of her voice. Pinako nodded once, a grim smile in place.

"Winry, prep the surgery room." Pinako silently commanded. The blonde nodded, and rushed out of the room.

Shinya's face was set in stone. Pinako walked out of the room, pausing at the door to look back. With a subtle shake of her head she disappeared around the door.

"You're very brave." Armstrong said quietly.

She looked away with a chagrined expression, "Or very stupid." Armstrong stepped back. "But I haven't much choice. Pray for me."

Al and Ed nodded silently. "I will, Toby." Armstrong turned and exited the two Elrics' trailing behind him.

_Man... I hope the pain isn't as bad as they make it out to be... Geeze that's stupid! Of course it's bad... oh man! _

Once everything was set Shinya was placed on their operating chair. "Due to your edgy circumstances, we won't use anesthetic. That and the procedure requires that you to be awake." Pinako turned her head toward her granddaughter. "Okay, Winry, tie him down."

The handkerchief tied in her mouth did little to muffle the screams of agony that were ripped out of her. Words couldn't even begin to describe the anguish that she felt. She jerked, and thrashed, the restraints withstanding her protest.

All she could do was writhe, a series of transmutation circles flashing before her eyes. Their meanings and purposes were lost on her, but that didn't matter. She wanted to die.

"Toby, don't succumb to the pain." Winry's voice, laced with compassion, barely registered to the girl. She tried to focus on the words. She tried but failed.

_Why am I even doing this? Why am I doing anything? What am I doing?_

_"Hey!" A some-what familiar voice shot back. Shinya jumped in surprise. A boy who resembled her but alas very masculine, and much taller than her, stood before her. _

_"BODY SNATCHER!" She screamed, lunging at the figure. He stepped aside, rolling his eyes. _

_"Nice try, lame one." Shinya picked herself up, glaring indignantly. "I have a bone to pick with you." He said crossing his arms. Shinya snorted. _'He' had a bone to pick with me? Oh man, isn't he in for a surprise._ "Let's start from the beginning. Why are you fawning all over that stupid alchemist? You're making me look like a fag!"_

_Shinya chortled, "Yeah, you're the pot calling the kettle black. You're coming on to my friends." Toby coughed, before regaining himself._

_"And what the heck is up with the prosthetic arm?" _

_Shinya rolled her eyes, "Not like you left me with much of a choice. Because of your stupidity you left me with one arm short." Toby seethed. "And, now I'm considered a loser for committing a 'transmutation.' I think right now it's fair game. Thanks a lot bud."_

_Toby opened his mouth, only to have her continue._

_"-And now that I think about it... I think because of your transmutation I'm here. This makes you a Body Snatcher. It's your fault." She balled up into two tiny fists quaking with anger._

_"There's no proof to support your theory." He replied calmly. She clenched her teeth. "And even if my transmutation did switch us, how do you propose we switch back." His calm gaze never wavered. _

_"How old are you?"_

_He quirked a eyebrow, "Is this even relevant?" Shinya nodded slowly. "Sixteen."_

_"How'd you figure that? You act like a old fogie." Toby stared aghast. "I mean, I'm sixteen, and I act like it. Ah heck, forget I said anything." _

_Toby looked distant, "I act like an old fogie?" Shinya waved him silent._

_"So an old fogie is in my body tryin' to shack up with my friends. Great!" She muttered under her breath. Toby snarled at her._

_"I'm supposed to be in mourning! I lost the love of my life, and now I see you hitting on every girl and fawning over that alchemist. And you're mad at me?" _

_Shinya laughed, "Oh! You're the victim?" She walked forward, and roughly shoved Toby knocking him over. "Let's get this straight. I'm a boy now. I've got your dick and it's disgusting. I don't know how to be a guy, and the one guy I do like won't even notice me because I'm a freakin' boy! And every girl I meet has the hotts for me. It's only a matter of time before they try jumpin' me. If they do, I blame you." _

_Toby glared, balling his fists. "You act like a child." He sneered._

_The girl stomped her foot. "Like I care! Do you see the agony I'm in down there? The only reason why I'm not fighting to go back is because I'd rather die than endure that surgery." _

"_You're the one who chose to get an arm. Why are you doing it anyway?"_

"_Because I need it." She replied automatically. Toby rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to continue. Shinya paused. Why did she need a prosthetic arm? "I need it… I need it to do alchemy." _

"_You don't even know alchemy."_

"_But you do." She replied suddenly. He blinked. "And you have the potential if you were able to attempt a human transmutation."_

"_Alchemy isn't based on ones physical composition. It's based on their spirit. Fullmetal is proof." Shinya seethed. "And how is alchemy supposed to switch us back?"_

_For the second time Toby caught her off guard. Her brows knitted together, and she tapped her head. _

"_I don't think you've thought this through." He wryly retorted. _

_Her head snapped up, her eyes coming into focus. "Hey! Just 'cause I—"_

Everything shimmered, pain slowly registered in the corner of her mind, growing in intensity. _She grabbed her head and stumbled. Toby watched her, concern furrowing his brow. _

To Shinya, each throb was like a drum, beating harder and harder until she gasped, her eyes flying open.

Bright lights blinded her, the sound of tools whirring. Her eyes darted around the room, looking reminiscent of a wild animal.

The pain had returned, but for reasons she couldn't fathom, it was less intense.

"_I'll share your pain if you share mine."_ Toby's voice echoed through her head. She warily nodded her head. Shinya dully mused to herself that maybe Toby wasn't all bad.

Winry's face came into her line of vision. "We're almost done. You're doing a great job." She smiled, her eyes beaming with pride.

Pinako snorted. "You're something else." A proud smile graced her weathered face.

**End Chapter 3**

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm aware it's a fairly serious chapter, but I thought I would add a little humor to lighten it. **_

_**Special thankies to everyone who reviewed:**_

**Your Wishing Star: **Yeah, I started this four years ago, hence the horrible chapter one which I decided to revise and re-edit for the sake of suckishness.

I think my favorite thing about this story is the fact that she's now a guy that likes Ed, and can get real close to Ed, but then she can't. And I can't wait to play on the jealousy factor that Toby is tall and Ed isn't.

Also, usually I hate the Mary Sue aspect of characters looking good but considering Shinya's situation I couldn't help it. I don't think anyone will hold it against me either :)

Typos should improve with my much loved (and acquired fairly recently) Word Processor. Joyous! Thank you for your review (and cookies and fire works). I hope you like future chapters.

**SarraZ**: I did get your review, obviously. I do check my abandoned account occasionally (usually every few weeks) so technically it isn't abandoned. More like… sort of neglected. I was slow with getting Chapter 3 out because I had to rethink my original dialogue between Toby and Shinya. It was a little too… unrealistic. It started as "OMG I hate you!" "Me too!" (bicker bicker) then all of a sudden they were friends…

Thank you for bothering to review. I really really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer guy bit it because I'm lazy. **

**More is to come; Shinya will learn the meaning of no pain no gain. Also, does Pinako know more than she's letting on? Also, will Shinya have the capabilities to perform alchemy? **

**Hang in there for chapter 4**


End file.
